


our roots will always be tangled

by thedragonyoumustnottickle



Category: Of Mice and Men - John Steinbeck
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonyoumustnottickle/pseuds/thedragonyoumustnottickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By a small river in Oklahoma, two boys stood at the water’s edge. </p><p>Though dressed almost identically, they seemed nothing alike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	our roots will always be tangled

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was like "THERE NEEDS TO BE MORE OF MICE AND MEN FANFICTION".
> 
> Then I was like "I WILL WRITE IT"
> 
> And then I had the task of getting an idea until I realised I had already written one for English Homework (yes we had to write fanfiction for homework. it was the best.)
> 
> The title is from a quote by Allie Condie.

By a small river in Oklahoma, two boys stood at the water’s edge. Though dressed almost identically, they seemed nothing alike.

One seemed much too large to be the eight years old he was, the other much too thin and small. The smaller one was skipping stones across the water, whilst the other had both hand in his pockets and shuffling his feet with a worried expression on his face. The smaller one turned around to look at what the other one was doing.

“What ya got there, Lennie?”

“N-n-nothing.” Lennie took a step back. His expression getting more worried by the second.

“Come on, give it here.” George reached out his hand, but Lennie only stepped back again.

“It ain’t nothin’, George.” George took a step forward and looked sharply at Lennie, with too much authority for a boy of his age and stature.

“Lennie. Give it here.” Lennie slowly lifted his hand from his pocket.

“Jesus Christ, Lennie. Ain’t that the mouse your Aunt Clara gave to you this mornin’?”

“N-n-no.”

“Did ya kill it?”

“No! I was just pettin’ it!” Lennie was practically sobbing by now. George’s expression softened and he put his hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him.

“Hey hey, it’s okay, everythin’s gonna be alright. I’ll go tell your Aunt Clara that you lost it okay? She might even give you another one, alright?” Lennie was slowly starting to calm down, and almost smiled at George’s words. “As long as you promise never to do it again!”

“I promise, George. I promise!”

“Good. Now let’s go back to your Aunt Clara’s and we’ll get you another mouse. It’s almost time for dinner anyways.” As they started walking back home, Lennie quietly said, so George could just hear him.

“Thanks, George”.

“It’s alright. We gotta stick together, yeah? You an’ me, Lennie. We gotta look out for each other, alright?”

“Alright, George. You an’ me. You an’ me. ”

**Author's Note:**

> check out my [tumblr](http://garethbail.tumblr.com) yo


End file.
